Secrets Of The Hunger Games
by hungergameskniss
Summary: i notice katniss looking at my mockingjay pin as I hand her the money.that's when I get an amazing idea to stop the terrible hunger games!
1. how to end the hunger games

Madge's pov

The Plan

* * *

I wake up feeling warm and rested. Then I realize its the day of the reaping when 1 boy and 1 girl are picked to go into the hunger games a fight to the death on live tv. Now I'm feeling cold as a wave of fear floods me from head to toe. "MADGE" my father yells to me "get up you need to get ready for the reaping."  
By now all my energy has escaped me so I crawl to my wardrobe and try to open it's perfect cherry colored wood doors to find my reaping dress for this year it's a pretty angel white silky fabric which calms me down a little when I slide it on .  
As I go to greet my father down stairs the phone rings and of course being the mayor he rushes past me to answer it ignoring me completely. So I go to the kitchen to find I must make breakfast for the family again which I guess is not that bad when you think about the families from the seam. Like gale the most handsome guy in all of district 12 I've had a crush on him for 2 years but he is obviously in love with Katniss my one and only friend.  
I go to the pantry to find it was almost picked clean all that's left is half a pack of peanut butter crackers , a bag of unopened potato chips, a loaf of banana bread with chocolate chips in it my favorite way to order it at the bakery, and some of my moms prized pain medication sitting at the very top. I climb up to grab it as someone at the door tries to get my family's attention. The noise catches me off guard and I fall scrambling to protect the medicine my mother so desperately needs for her daily migraines. I calmly get up place the medication on the counter then as i make my way to the back door I put my hair in a pony tail with a pink ribbon. I open the door to see katniss and gale standing there with a large stash of strawberries after we joke around a little I grab some money my dad levees for the days when they come by selling fish greens and his favorite their fresh strawberries.  
I take about half the yummy reddish pinkish fruit and notice katniss looking at my pin as I hand her the 's when I get an amazing idea to stop the terrible hunger games.I tell them goodbye and go back to cooking.  
in our fridge I find cheese bacon eggs butter and yogurt so I grab yogurt eggs cheese And bacon. I put all but an eight of the strawberries in the box leaking the cold air that makes me shiver.  
i quickly close it and blend the strawberries to put in the yogurt with 2 crushed pills for my mom. Then turn on the stove crack 4 eggs and pour half In the pan with some bacon bits and melty cheese to make an omelet then repeat to make me some breakfast which I eat very quickly then take the yogurt to my mom.  
Now it's time for step one of my plan I go to my room and make about 3500 tiny slips of paper with some very neat writing on them then go to tell my dad to go eat "breakfast is ready dad" i say as I lean against the door way to his office he hugs me thanks me for making breakfast almost everyday which makes me feel bad about what im about to do. When he finally gets a whiff of the omelet he takes off.  
Then I start to head up stairs until he is out of sight then I run to his office and grab the crystal bowl that all kids fear if the are between 12 and 18 and dump all the slips in a bag then grab the other bag I had filled with the slips that all say in neat print the name "primrose Everdeen" and pour Them in the bowl to replace the other names. Then run up to my room and hide the slips that where ment to be in the bowl under my bed.

* * *

_**hey thanks for reading i'll add different povs fend me reveiws for ideas so i can get more out soon **_


	2. Madge

Madge  
At the reaping I think over my plan 1 more time ok so they will call prim and katniss will not let that happen so she will take prim'a place then the crowd will love her and when they see her wearing my mocking jay pin which is the rebel symbol they will know it's time to rebel again but this time with her their leader the bravest strongest girl in all of panam .

Wait what if I'm wrong what if she doesn't go for prim what if she does but doesn't take my pin or worst of all what if she dies well it's too late to go back now. After a bunch of rambeling and speeches they call primrose I look over at katniss and see how much pain I'm causing as she starts to fall but is helped up then the shock registers on her face as prim passes her and she runs over yelling "prim. Prim! I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!" then after that there is a big blur of commotion up until every one does the best thing for my plan that could happen they touch their 3 middle fingers on their left hand to their lips and hold it out to her the highest form of respect possible I think. then more blurring again but now it's cause I was crying from thinking about life in 12 with no katniss strawberries.

When I pull my self to gather I notice peeta mellark was on the stage with his blue eyes fixed on katniss in a way that was scared , loving , and protective but she looked back with a look showing they have history oh no my plan may be ruined by him.

They shake hands and face the crowd again while the anthem plays then are rushed off to the justice building. Then when her family goes after her I follow so I can give her the pin I wait about 25-30 minutes till I'm directed into the room.

when I walk in she looks surprised I have cleaned my face of the tears from earlier I go straight to her and explain the pin "they let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing that reminds you of home. Will you wear this?" I hold the pin out to her. "your pin?" she asks "here I'll put it on your dress all right?" then before she can decline I put it on her blue dress "promise you'll wear it into the arena katniss?" I asked almost demanding her to "promise?" "yes," she replied.

Ok step 1 and 2 are done so this may actully work!

* * *

**hey thanks for reading and thank you to Project alpha BBB you are my first review and it made my day thank you**


	3. going to town

Madge A few days go by before the chariot event happens and my dad left for the capital to help the other mayors do something that he couldn't tell me probably something like the next years quarter quell t.v. Was broken so I had to go 10 minutes into town to watch but it was only 5 minutes before it started so I have to sprint into town as I speeded past everyone and got closer I saw someone zooming straight at me before I could slow down we crashed into each other and fell to the ground breathless and my vision blurry then the figure that ran into me got up and held it's hand out to me or at least I think that's what it was . I tried to grab it but I just looked like an idiot grabbing random places where I saw the extra visions of the figure . When they noticed I could not see the figure I now notice a very strong guy picked me up like a damsel in distress from a storybook and carried me into town as I passed out 


	4. who knew

Gale

* * *

Madge looked so peaceful in my arms. her eyes fluttering in her sleep . Her blonde hair glowing under the stars. The way the moon reflex on her beautiful features that make her face. I can't believe I never noticed it before I should have I notice every thing I'm a hunter I have to. she is...amazing.

She has only been out a minute or so i have just made it in to the town.  
I knew she was going to see the chariots in town because it was mandatory to watch and her dad had asked me to fix their tv Tomorrow so I'm guessing the only place they have to watch it is in town.  
I feel a little motion in my arms and I looked down to see her as she wakes Slowly opens her eyes she was just adjusting her eyes and they get huge she must be surprised maybe she forgot running into me or me running into her I guess both .

She smiles sweetly and says "hey " then wriggling in my arms asked "oh how long was I out?" there was a tone of urgency in her voice "oh um , not long ."I replied stroking her hair behind her ears and staring in her eyes. It must have been a while because the t.v. Came on as I noticed she was still moving around in my arms a-little "oh. Sorry do you want up?" I asked "Oh no! i might have a concussion I shouldn't get up then!" she said flirty with a smile "but I can't see can you get closer?" she asked so I moved to the front yelling "injured girl needs to see!" and people moved probably cause we are Katniss's 2 only friends.  
As the districts rolled by Madge and I joked about them 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 OH! My! GOD! Katniss and Peeta are on fire! no like really on fire! They don't even flinch or wince they sit perfectly calm. They even grab hands and raise them like they have both already won! It must be fake fire made with capital hands.  
When the show ends me and Madge talk about how great our tributes were and how we thought they pulled the fire together as I walked her home "I'm just making sure you're all right." I told her. When we got to her house we said our goodbyes and I kissed her forehead knowing she was shy and gentle but as I was going to walk away she grabbed me and kissed me unexpectedly for a minute. She then pulled back shyly as I pulled her in again for a kiss to tell her I felt the same.

* * *

_**thanks for reading ill try to update as fast as i can im gonna be busy till tuesday i think so plz be dont freak out and send in ideas to help cause im all out!**_

_**plz review**_


	5. Cato's story

_**Hey guys I'm making different pov's and I want you to send me ideas for different people's pov from the 74th hunger games or someone watching like:**_

** district: 4 **

**Name :John **

**Boy\girl: boy**

** Backstory:lives with his adoptive parents cause his mom and dad died in car wreck**

_** Or**_

** Name:Finn **

**District: 4 **

**Backstory: he is in pain from seeing Annie in pain and haveing to send kids to die**

_**Thats just an example but if I like the idea I'll use it and give you ashout out I may change it a little in the process of writing it**_

* * *

Cato

"so what made you volunteer for the games Cato?"

_ Flashback_

I wake up and think it's "another day for me to wake up healthy and alive " i get up and go to check on my little sister she sat in bed waiting for me. I look at the clock. It's 1:30 pm "oh I'm sorry I slept in so late!" I pick he up and set her in the wheel chair she fell in the training center when she was climbing and broke her spine and kissing the use of her legs "it's ok I was just thinking" she said "about what?" I asked "about the reaping" the reaping. It's today! Its my last chance to volunteer. My sister has to get a Capitol procedure done to fix her back but my family is one of the most poor in our district we have about as much money as the people from 12 so we can't afford to get it done so I knew what I had to do.

"Caesar! I'm a career I wanted to bring honor to my district." I lie.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short i had no idea what to write**_


End file.
